The Pack
by wolfninja1111
Summary: A new girl comes to Karakura Town and something is mysterious about her. Now there is a wolf that appears out of nowhere. The wolf bites Ichigo for some reason. What is Ichigo going to do and why can the wolf talk? Sorry not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 New Student, Old Friend **

I do not own the bleach characters.

**Someone's POV in the future**

I never used to be like this until that faithful night. I used to be normal, well if you think being a substitute soul reaper is normal then I guess that's normal. Now I am a pack leader and a substitute soul reaper. You might be wondering who I am well I am Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Back in the present**

Jinta and Ururu were cleaning outside of Urahara Shop when a mysterious figure appeared in front

"What do you want" Jinta asked stubbornly.

"I am looking for Kisuke Urahara let's just say he is an old friend of mine" the mystery person said.

"He is right in their" Ururu told the person shyly.

"Thank you."

Ururu why did you tell that person that" Jinta yelled while giving her a nuggies.

"Jinta stop that hurts"

Kisuke Urahara was sitting down in front of a door.

"May I help you?"

"Hello Kisuke it's been awhile."

Kisuke smiled a bit "well yes it has I know someone that you haven't seen awhile is going to be surprised."

**At Karakura High School **

It was a sunny day in Karakura Town and there was a buzzing going around the school saying there was going to be a new student. Ichigo Kurosaki who is a substitute soul reaper was walking to his homeroom when he heard his annoying friend Keigo Asano.

"Iiiiiiiiichhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiii igoooooooooooooooo" smash.

Ichigo hit Keigo in the face with his arm.

"You know you should learn your lesson by now" Ichigo other friend Mizuiro Kojima.

"Hey Keigo what's up" Ichigo said like nothing happened.

"There is going to be a new student in our class, and it is a girl I hope she is hot. They say she is part Japanese and American."

"And why do I care" Ichigo said. He walked away and met up with his friends

Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Uryū Ishida, and Rukia Kuchiki who is a soul reaper in disguised that gave Ichigo his soul reaper powers they were around Ichigo's desk.

"Hey guys. Where is Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"She is over there with Tatsuki and the other girls" Rukia said.

Ichigo looked over and there she was. Everyone now was chit chatting. Keigo kept talking about the new girl that was going to be in their homeroom. The girls talking about whatever and Ichigo and his group talking about how there were more hollows appearing.

Suddenly the door flew open and a girl with black long hair and blue eyes wearing the school uniform came running in and kicked Tatsuki in the face.

"I told you I would keep my promise" the new girl said.

Everyone stop talking and turn to face the commotion. Even Ichigo was a bit surprised that someone actually kicked Tatsuki.

"I see that you don't you caught me off guard, but you won't this time" Tatsuki said with a smile.

The two girls started fighting and the new one seemed to be faster and stronger than Tatsuki. They both stop when they were too tired to fight anymore. The new girl just started to laugh.

"Man I haven't had a good fight like that in ages. So Tatsuki, how've you been?"

"I am doing well." She turns around and sees everyone staring at her and the new girl. "Everyone this is my friend Crystal she used to live here until her parents died ads she and her brother had to go live with her aunt. She came back her to live by herself while her brother stayed in America." Turns to Crystal, "I also heard that you took Spanish when you took school there."

"Yes that is correct. I am sorry if I say anything spanish when I am talking to you I just really like speaking it when I talk. Also when I was there I took a lot of fighting classes too."

Crystal felt a presence behind her and turned around and kicked the person in the face.

"Ow that hurt, but you have such big boobies that I want to squeeze them" it was Chizuru Honshō the proud lesbian.

She went to go and try to squeeze Crystal again, but was kicked twice by Tatsuki and Crystal.

"Chizuru will you stop she just got here." Tatsuki said.

"Also don't try it again." Crystal said.

While the whole thing was happening Rukia seemed like she knew this person before. Rukia walked up to Crystal.

"Hi I am Rukia it is nice to meet you" Rukia said with a sweet and innocent voice.

"Hi Rukia as you can see I am Crystal. Crystal started to walk away because class was about to start, but before she did she whispered into Rukia's ear, "Nice try playing that sweet and innocent girl routine. Next time try not to be too sweet. Tomorrow why don't you and your friends who have that high spiriture pressure over there talked to me at Kisuke's tomorrow." With that said she left.

Rukia now remembered her she was going have to tell the others during lunch,

**Lunch time**

Crystal went to go sit with Tatsuki and her friends while Rukia was on the top of the school with her friends, Orihime joined them.

"Guys there is something you should know about the new girl" Rukia announced.

Everyone looked at her and waited to respond.

"That knew girl Crystal. She is also asubstitute soul reaper."

Everyone looked surprised even Ichigo.

"I sensed that her spiriture pressure was high. Now I know why."

"How come you never told us about her Rukia?" Orihime asked. Everyone was thinking the same question.

"Because we thought she died. One night 5 years ago, she was out on a mission to defeat these hallows with my captain. After awhile he couldn't sense her spiriture pressure anymore so he started to look for her. She was gone he thought a hollow ate her. He went to the soul society and told the head captain what happened. He told him to go to her house the next day and tell her family she is dead, but when he got to her house the next day a neighbor told him they have moved. He thought they couldn't bare to live here and so they left."

"This doesn't make sense, everyone in the soul society thought she was dead and now she appears 5 years later. This doesn't make any sense" Ichigo answered.

"She told me to meet her at Urahara's tomorrow and wants you guys to come."

"I say let's go then" Ichigo said.

"I agree" Uryū said.

"Mhm" Chad said.

"Yay we get to learn more about Crystal" Orihime said.

"Then it is settled tomorrow we will tell Crystal we will meet her after school at Urahara's.

**That Night**

A young teenage girl was walking on top of the houses wearing a soul reaper uniform and had a Zanpakutō at her side. She was chasing something and it wasn't a hollow. She finally had it cornered. Then she saw that this thing looked like some sort of wolf.

"No why did you have to follow me after I thought I finally lost you"


	2. Notice

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been studying for my finals and I just bee really busy with other stuff so after my finals I will try to post more.**


	3. Another notice

Sorry I can't post anymore chapters until I get my computer gets fix until then I hope you guys stick to the story.


End file.
